When the Hunter becomes the Hunted
by I Don't Bite-much
Summary: Bella is a 342 year old hunter, she hunts all malevolent undead from vampires to werewolves. What happens when the one prey that beat her captures her soul as well as herself. Will she escape and fight her true emotions? ON HIATUS/UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Prolouge

**My first fanfic so be kind but honest. I know this is a short one but I already have the next chapter, I just need to type it up. It should be done in the next hour. Also can anyone tell me what the acronyms such as AU stand for? Thanks **

**X-Hannah-X**

_Prologue _

_My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella although I have few friends to call me it. It's hard to keep a social life when most of your friends died over three hundred years ago. _

_A little about me: I was born in 1666, the year of the devil-how ironic. I am a hunter, not of animals but of evil. I hunt down and kill all rouge vampires, werewolves, spirits and pretty much all of the malevolent undead. It's my job-sort of. I don't get paid but there is no other way of life. Not for a monster like me. _

_Despite me being 342 years old, I am forever stuck in the body of a 17 year old, but I wasn't always this way, I used to be normal. I even had a family and friends. I'm not sure but I think I grew up on a plantation in the West Indies. Since then I have travelled to every country on this earth but funnily enough I have yet to travel on an airplane._

_This is my story. It is who I am and ho I was made. First I will tell you how I started my existence, not my life. It was the summer of 1684, I was 17 and I was unhappy….._


	2. The Beginning

_Previously…_

… _I was 17 and I was unhappy….._

**1684**

My father, Charles, is pushing me into marriage. I like to think if he had chosen another, I may have abided his wishes. Unfortunately he had the audacity to choose James Hunter, from the plantation next to ours.

So far I have used every excuse in the book, but nobody seems to hear me when I cry in the night. James Hunter is a vile, disgusting, _leech_ of a man!

He cornered me the very first time I met him and tried to place his gruesome paws all over me. So I did what any self-respecting damsel in distress would do. I slapped him across the face. He seemed startled but then an ugly grimace appeared on his loathsome face. He leaned in really close and whispered "_you will pay for that_". I was truly scared by what he meant so I ran.

That very evening he went to my father and asked for my hand in marriage. Hah! I would rather chop my hand off than let that beast touch me. Nobody heard my pleas, so I let them fall silent as I hatched a plan and bided my time.

Now my wedding is tomorrow. Yippee. I have been preparing for my plan all month and I feel ready. Almost. There seems to be something I'm forgetting although I feel I have done everything.

I have visited the tailors and purchased several pairs of male trousers, claiming they were a gift for my …fiancé. Yuk, I hate saying that it makes me feel all dirty and disgusting not to mention it just sounds _wrong._

I have also stored a fair share of foods that will not easily perish. I have been saving from both my plate and from forages in the kitchen.

My bag is packed with clothes that no one will recognize as mine, food and water for several weeks and as much money I was able to withdraw without arousing suspicion. I also had in my possession: a musket with shot and powder, a hunting knife, several lock picks and an impressive right hook, all of which I know how to use. You learn a lot when you live on a plantation, especially if your best friends are the menservants. Physically, I am ready. Emotionally, I am not.

When I realised I could not understand the problem I went to wish Charlie goodnight. I simply told him I wanted to have a good nights rest before my 'big day'. Yuk. He seemed really upset so I said exactly what I was thinking and gave him a hug.

"I love you and I will always be your little girl. No matter what may happen come tomorrow."

He then said the sweetest thing I could imagine.

"I know".

With that he hugged me back and I swear on my life we both had telltale tears in our eyes. I left his chambers, suddenly feeling a lot better. I am now ready for my next stage in life.

**

* * *

**

Yay-another chapter already. I know these chapters are short but I will probably write a lot of short ones rather than a few long ones, as that's my writing style. It also means they get updated faster. I like the idea of Bella able to defend herself as well as being sneaky. I'm going to run with this story as far as I can and I already have an idea of how she will become immortal. If I do this right the next chapter will just be a filler but it may be the last human Bella we see… dun Dun DUN!!!!!


	3. The River

_**Two months later**_

I sipped from my canteen gratefully. It has been really hot recently and I need fluids. I have been on the run from James for two whole months and I believe I am now in Brazil but I cannot be certain.

I got on a boat the very night I left and hid under a piece of canvas for the next 72 hours. It was torture to be honest. The blistering heat, the constant fear of discovery and the absolutely disgusting smell.

Gross.

Luckily I escaped that encounter unscathed and the spent the next few nights in the open. I spent my days running and I honestly don't know where. All I know is that I will head south until I can go no further.

A few weeks ago I was incredibly lucky as I managed to get a ride off a man with a horse and carriage. All it cost me was a bottle of water! So now I must be over a hundred miles away. For once I am content with my lot.

As I laid in a clearing on the forest floor, I thought about my current status.

I was on the run but I am free.

I was dressed as a man with trousers and a binding under my shirt.

I had very little money left but enough food for another week.

Water was running low but there is a river nearby, I can hear it right now.

I may be always on the move but I am more active than I have been in my life.

I break into a house or settlement every week to use the bathing facilities, but I always leave a little gift-either money or food.

I am in constant danger but I can handle myself in a fight.

It all seems good to me.

I now know my way around this rainforest blindfolded as I have made it my permanent home. I change my sleeping place every two days and I know through experiment which fruits/animals are good to eat. Note to self: not the big yellow peach thingies-Yuk.

The river keeps me cool and occasionally provides me with fish. However, the sun is not helping. It makes me irritated and I still can not tan! Ah well, I have to be grateful for the small things. I am alive, happy and safe from James.

_**-CRACK- **_

What was that? There are no animals in this immediate vicinity and besides, no animal will make a noise like that. That sounded like footsteps.

_**-CRACK- **_

That was definitely a footstep. Someone is here! This is my place! I hope they are ready for a punch to the nos-

"_Isabella" _

Damn. I know that voice. But it can't be. I'm safe here.

"_Isabella Swan. I know you're in here…"_

James. The only man I am truly scared of. Well it appears I only have two options. Fight or flight. If it really is James then my only option is flight. As stealthily as I could I gathered my things.

Clothes. Check

Gun. Check

Knife. Check.

Lock picks. Check.

Food. Check.

Canteen. Check.

Crud. Where's my ring?

It was the engagement ring James had given me. I didn't wear it. I couldn't bear to look at it, but I thought I might be able to sell it if I ever leave the forest. Anyhow that doesn't matter now-I can't find it! I will just have to leave it behind and hope a monkey eats it.

_**-CRACK- **_

"_Isabella" _

Damn. He's getting closer. I gave up the search for the ring and I ran. I ran faster than I ever have before. Regrettably, I did not focus on direction and came to a shuddering halt before the river that often saved me from the heat.

Now it seemed intent on damning me. At this point it is too wide and fast flowing for me to be able to swim it. From the sounds of it there was a waterfall around the next bend.

While I was pondering this I did not hear the footsteps behind me. Not until it was too late.

"Isabella"

"James-what do _you _want?"

"You're coming home with me. You have nowhere else to go. Come with me and I will make you my bride."

As he was saying this I was slowly backing away until the bank of the river was directly behind my heels. He saw this.

"If you go any further you'll drown!"

I started laughing manically.

"And… It's better than a life with you"

He looked angry at that. Very angry.

"STOP! I order you! You will walk away from that river and then you will come home with you, where you will marry me. You will do as you're told! Get back here NOW!

I laughed again.

"Bite Me!"

I jumped backwards.

* * *

**Ooh! A cliffy. Not to mention another chapter. That's the third one tonight. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. By the way, Bella survives and I may bring James back later…..**

**X-Hannah-X**


	4. Wolfman

**Oops I forgot this on the last chapters- Disclaimer: although I own a blue hat I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_**After I jumped it all went black. I felt a scorching pain that seemed to last forever but it finally subsided and I welcomed the darkness once more.**_

I opened my eyes carefully. That's odd. I'm pretty certain I should be hurting right now. After all I went through the rapids and down a waterfall with no protection, didn't I? I stopped arguing with myself and took in my surroundings. Everything seemed to be a lot clearer, as if my senses were a lot more acute.

I appeared to be in a cave of some sorts. The walls were lined with wooden planks, there was a trunk in one corner and there was an animal skin rug on the floor. It looked comfy but it was still a cave.

I focused again on the rug. There appeared to be a pile of rags on it. It seemed peculiar as the rest of the cave was so neat and tidy.

Just as I thought this, the pile of rags moved and a bleary eye opened.

"Oh. Good. You're awake." It mumbled.

I sat up. Whoa. That was fast, I hadn't realised I could move so quickly. The thing seemed to delight in my speed. It started mumbling nonsense about 'experiment', 'success' and 'weapon'. I decided I wanted some answers.

"Not to be rude sir. But who the hell are you?" I looked down. "And why aren't I wearing any clothes?"

"Oh they were torn to shreds as you came down the waterfall."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is William Black. Most people call me Billy though. I'm a scientist of sorts and I was working on my latest experiment when I heard you coming down the waterfall. I guess I saved your existence."

"Existence? Don't you mean my life?"

"Nope I mean your existence. Your life was almost gone by the time I got to you. So I decided I would test my latest experiment on you. That way I wouldn't feel bad if you died, because you would be dead any way. I'm happy to announce my latest experiment is a success!"

"You experimented on me! Wait what do you mean I was dying? TELL ME!" I darted across the room and grabbed hold of his shirt again surprised at my speed.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Umm… I don't know how to tell you this. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

I nodded my head in assent as I went to sit back on the blanket. I am quite superstitious and know of the legends of ghosts and witches, vampires and werewolves. Everybody knows the legends but I am one of the few believers.

"Do you know of the feud between werewolves and the cold ones-vampires?"

Again I nodded. It was a short story-most werewolves believed that what the vampires were doing was wrong and so they started a feud. Both species would kill the other at any possible time.

Billy smiled and said one word "Watch" something about the way he said it sent shivers down my spine. He stood up and removed his clothes. I scooted backwards nervously.

He suddenly morphed into a huge wolf. I knew I should have been scared but I wasn't, it was if I had accepted supernatural species a long time ago. I watched the wolf carefully and noticed that its long black hair was the same colour and texture of Billy's and that his eyes watched me keenly. Realising I was still naked I wrapped the blanket around me as he phased back into human form. Thankfully he put his rags back on.

Then he sat on the rug and just looked at me as if to wonder why I wasn't running and screaming.

"I am a werewolf?" He said it as a question.

"Yea I kind of figured that one out for myself"

"You're not scared"

"Nope, not really"

As he sat there contemplating this, I realised something.

"You said I should be dead. You also implied I was no longer human. Did you turn me into a werewolf?"

"Not really… I need to explain something before I go into all of this. Vampires and werewolves have always thought. Unfortunately for us, vampires have the added ability of super speed and super strength. We need something that belongs to the werewolves but has the same abilities as a vampire.

So I came up with a solution. If I mixed the venom of a vampire with the blood of a werewolf, I cold create a creature that has properties of both. I made the potion several months ago, but I needed someone to test it on. Then you fell down the waterfall and you were going to die so I poured the potion down your throat and hoped for the best.

Seeing as you survived, I'm assuming you are now part-werewolf, part-vampire."

He said the last part proudly while my head was still reeling from the shock. Part-werewolf, part-vampire. I was plain old Isabella Swan, not some mythological creature. A myriad of emotions battled in my mind. Finally anger won.

"You WHAT! Why did you do this? I have feelings and rights. What if I had wanted to die? You have no right to play God!"

After my outburst I sat there fuming while Billy looked like he was struggling to make a decision. Finally he spoke up.

"I know you have rights and feelings, but I needed to test the potion on somebody. I wasn't playing God; I was simply giving werewolves a fighting chance."

"But what can you possibly hope to gain by creating a monstrosity like me?" I was getting desperate now, was this man insane?

"We as a species have gained a saviour. You will make the perfect weapon in our battles against vampires!" He started cackling insanely while I stared on in shock.

I was fed up with this fool. "I am not a WEAPON!!!!!! I am a person too! Let me go!"

He was stood by the cave entrance, looking smug

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave."

**Isn't Billy creepy? Btw in this story werewolves only age 20% as fast as humans. For every werewolf year they age, humans age 20 years. I needed this for later. Don't ask why. Oh and remember that at this moment we are still in 1687. keep reviewing, the next chapter should be up in less than an hour. Thanks guys. X-Hannah-X**


	5. Vampire

"_I cannot allow you to leave"_

"What! I can leave if I want to" now I was getting angry. "Where's my bag? I need it!"

I did as well, that bag had my whole survival in it. My musket, knives, lock picks, spare clothes and what little food I had left. Without my bag I wouldn't survive a week. _Yes you would. You're not human any more. Remember?_ A snide little voice in my head reminded me. Just then Billy spoke up.

"Sorry hun, but I don't know where your bag is. You had nothing with you when I pulled you off of those rocks. Likely enough their half ways down the country by now."

Damn. He was probably right.

"Besides, you have to learn about your new abilities. If you don't you may accidentally harm the humans."

Damn him and his perfect logic. He was probably right. Again. I had a sudden flash of inspiration I would stay here until I learnt my new abilities but then I would make my escape. I didn't want to hurt innocent beings. I knew in my heart that not all of the undead were malevolent.

_Two weeks later_

Oh my goodness. My new powers are quite frankly amazing. As soon as I decided that I was staying, I made Billy give me some clothes-which he was upset about-I did not like being naked. The past two weeks have been spent exploring my new powers. We realised I was extremely strong. I could lift more than Billy so he realised I had the combined strength of a werewolf and a vampire.

From the vampire venom I also developed speed, rock hard skin, nails and teeth as well as not needing to breathe or sleep.

From the werewolf blood I appeared to have a heartbeat if I wanted it there, amplified senses and the need to eat human food as I felt no thirst for blood.

Somewhere during my transformation I had also developed purple eyes, skin that glows a pale lilac in the sunlight and an advanced set of intuition. I could always tell if someone was lying or where someone was in danger etc.

One of the most useful things I found was that I had an innate sense of knowledge about all undead creatures-which were evil, which had special traits. I also understood the eye colours in vampires and how to kill undead spirits. I have no idea where this and the urge to protect people came from.

One thing I often wonder is what to do with all of this. I know how to kill but I want to protect the innocent. I don't want to be in a feud in which I am not from either side. I am fairly certain I will escape soon and try and find my place in the world.

Just as I was thinking this I heard Billy's voice shouting "Isabella". He sounded urgent so I ran outside of the cave in the direction I heard him call from. When I arrived a mere 7 seconds later, I found him struggling on top of a man. As they twisted, Billy finally getting the better of his opponent, I saw the stranger had golden eyes.

I stood still gazing until my tongue got the better of me.

"Vampire…"

**

* * *

**

Who can guess who it is? I will give a virtual cookie to anybody who guesses who it is before the next chapter goes up in an hour. Keep reviewing. X-Hannah-X


	6. Epiphany

**Its not Edward-he's not even born yet….**

* * *

I memorized the vampire's features instantaneously. He seemed to be about 30, pale skin, golden eyes and blonde hair. My intuition kicked in and I realised this man would never intentionally harm someone. He looked up and seemed to realise that he was going to die. Two 'werewolves' against one vampire. There was no way out from his point of view.

"Billy what are you doing? He's not evil!"

"Isabella-the best way to learn is by doing. KILL HIM!"

"No! I'm not a weapon!"

"Tear his head off or I will!"

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I didn't kill this stranger, Billy would and he would do it painfully. I did the only thing I could. Quick as a darting cobra I punched Billy in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious.

The vampire scrambled up from the ground and I reached out my hand to help him up. He gasped at it iciness. Just to confuse the matter further, the sun decided to come out of hiding. He began to sparkle whilst I glowed my customary shade of lilac. He stared unabashedly.

"Hello, miss umm….?"

"Swan"

"Miss Swan. Thank you for rescuing me but may I ask, what are you?"

I doubted that the stranger would harm me but I decided against revealing more of my nature.

"That is unimportant. I would suggest that you get out of the vicinity before that dog wakes up. He will undoubtedly be irritated to say the least. May I just ask your name before I retire?

"How rude of me. Carlisle Cullen at your services."

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen. I have to leave now, you are not the only one who has reason to dislike _it_" I motioned to the snoring Billy. "Please don't follow me"

"I will not disrespect the wishes of a lady, if you are leaving travel north. There are many places to think about ones problems."

I just gaped at him. How could he know? He laughed at my face and replied in a silky voice:

"Miss Swan, it is incapable for anybody to not notice your troubled expression. Goodbye"

We briefly shook hands before running in separate directions. Him to the south, myself to the north. I ran as fast as I could for twelve long days, only stopping to snatch a piece of fruit or a drink of water. I was glad of my inability to get tired. Even Billy had to sleep sometimes. Soon I stopped running.

I found myself in a little meadow that was absolutely beautiful. The flowers were perfect and the moon shone down and strangely enough made my skin glow. I was surprised at that as I had thought that it only glowed in sunlight. I guess you learn something new everyday.

I sat in the centre of the meadow just thinking. First I thought about Carlisle. My intuition was telling me I would see him again. I decided to overcome that obstacle when I reached it. Then I thought about my current situation:

I was damn near immortal.

I want to protect the innocent.

I dislike all evil beings.

I can fight.

Suddenly it hit me like a ton of elephants (I probably wouldn't notice bricks). I should use my abilities to help people. I can help the humans by protecting them from the malevolent undead. I think my soul has gone, I lost it when I died. It may be some cancellation to being a monstrosity.

As I thought about it I realised I am uniquely placed to do this. I have the knowledge, the skills and the strength to fight the truly evil. Even if I get killed, it will be one less monstrosity in the world.

Also, my intuition will ensure no innocents will lose their souls.

Bella Swan-hunter of malevolence, protector of the innocent.

**

* * *

**

Dun, Dun, DUN! Next chapter will be either modern times or early twentieth century. I haven't decided yet. Thanks to anybody whose read this. Virtual cookies for all!!! Keep reviewing! X-Hannah-X


	7. Memories

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't feeling too well and I've got loads of revision to do. This chapter begins in our time….**

I sat in the meadow. I had become to think of it as my meadow, even though I had only visited it three times in the past three hundred years. The first time I had visited it was when I decide to become the hunter I am today. Then I visited it after the one fight I lost. Then there was now. I

It hadn't changed a bit, except for the grass growing slightly longer over time. It was still perfect but it brought back so many memories….

_The year was 1937; I was in Chicago, hunting. By that time I was the executioner of more than four thousand undead. I only ever chased the evil ones; red-eyed vampires, rouge werewolves and restless spirits. Also there was one less mermaid in the world thanks to me (she lured helpless humans to shark populated areas for fun.)_

_I wasn't unhappy, but neither was I happy unless presented with a challenge. I loved it when they tried to outsmart me, unfortunately most favoured brute strength over brains. _

_I was following a red eyed vampire as he stalked a man, who in turn was creeping behind a young woman. We must have looked a funny sight had we been in daylight. Three hunters, all stalking our pray, I almost glanced behind to see if anyone was following me, thankfully I didn't, this was distracting enough._

_As the young woman turned into an alley, no doubt taking a short cut, the vampire struck. He grabbed the man in front of him and dragged him at super speed into yet another alley. I was impressed, there was not even a hint of a struggle._

_I followed them, masking my scent (another handy ability I had learnt-I could choose to smell of nothing, vampire, werewolf or human-I usually chose nothing when hunting vampires). I also stopped my heartbeat as well as holding my breath to ensure I was noiseless._

_I turned into the alley and noticed that the man was now unconscious and the vampire was preparing to bend over him. I decided it was my time to step in. I switched my scent back to human._

"_What do you think you are doing?" I sneered._

_He looked up in shock and confusion. I nearly gasped, he was beautiful. Messy bronze hair, perfect features that were not marred by his scarlet eyes and he looked tall, more than 6 feet easily. Mentally I shook myself. Vampires are meant to look appealing to ensnare their prey._

_He gave a crooked smile and said:_

"_What do you think I'm doing?" Probably thinking he could have me for dessert. Yuk._

"_I think you are about to attempt to drink that human's blood, and for that I will have to kill you vampire...." _

_Again he looked surprised and then visibly laughed out loud before asking in the most condescending tone of voice I have ever heard:_

"_You think you could kill me? You humans are more idiotic than I thought."_

_I had to laugh at that and decided to set him straight once and for all_

"_Two things leech. Firstly, I don't think I could kill you, I know I could. Secondly, who said I was human?"_

_With that I stepped out of the shadows into a ray of moonlight. As usual I began to glow. I watched the shock register on his face for a mere second before I launched myself at him._

_By launching at him, I knocked him away from the human and we landed about 20 metres down the alley. We both recovered from this turn of events with incredible speed. Again I masked my scent so he wouldn't get any smart ideas about biting me, and ducked as he launched a punch at me. I kicked his legs out from under him and he landed heavily, surprised by my strength._

_I jumped on top of him and held his hands against the ground above his head. "What's your name blood-sucker? I need to know so I can have it put on your gravestone." Yeah right._

_He then said two simple words, but one of those words shocked me to my core._

"_Edward Cullen"_

_Cullen. As in Carlisle Cullen. The vegetarian vampire I had met so many years ago. As soon as he said the word Cullen I felt my grip on his hands go slack as I stared at him open mouthed. He felt my lack of grip and took advantage of it, flipping us over so he was on top of me._

"_And yours?"_

_I was too distracted to answer. In truth I was still too shocked to hear that name. My intuition told me I would be seeing both Edward and Carlisle again. I was brought back to the present as he roughly shook me, again demanding my name._

_I said nothing simply flipping us again. The human moaned suddenly so I darted over to him and prodded him behind the ear, yet again knocking him unconscious. That was one of the most stupid moves I had ever made. Whilst I was attending to the human Edward stood and kicked me right into the fire escape on the opposite wall._

_I was hopelessly tangled and worst of all, the wretched thing was made out of iron! Iron is not the strongest metal but for some reason I am unable to break it. It also burns my skin agonisingly. Fortunately it leaves no scars so whilst I was in unbearable pain, I would not be mutilated. It kind of puts a damper on the disguise thing if you're covered in scars. _

_Whilst I was in agony, Edward approached me cautiously, suspecting this was a trap. I glared at him, trying to hide the pain he had just caused me._

"_Why aren't you fighting back?"_

"_I can't dumbass. I'm stuck."_

_He then reached over to me and untangled the twisted metal. Glaring at him I got to my feet and resumed a fighting pose._

"_Why couldn't you get out of that? I wonder… you have the strength to get out. You were in pain, which was obvious." He was mostly talking to himself at this point, finally distracted from his meal. I considered grabbing the human and running, but in my weakened condition I decided it was not worth it. So I just glared at him._

"_I was not in pain." I hissed._

_He just looked smug. Swiftly he reached out and jabbed my arm, where the iron had caught me most. I couldn't help it. I gave a yelp of pain._

_He looked slightly mollified and said "Did that hurt?"_

"_No, I just cry out in pain for no reason, jackass!"_

"_It was the iron wasn't it? That's what caused you pain?"_

_Damn. He had found out one of my only weaknesses. I saw no point in denying it so I just nodded and hoped that this wouldn't get to the undead. There were a lot of undead bounty hunters searching for 'The Swan'. It was my little joke; I always left some sort of signature whenever I killed something. An S carved into a tree or a drawing of a swan. It was my calling card._

_He grinned at my confirmation. Then he did something completely unexpected. He reached over to the mangled fire escape and extracted a bar of iron. He then proceeded to throw this at me. I ducked but it still caught me on the shoulder and I fell over clutching at it in pain._

_He grabbed his meal and started to run off so I did the only thing I could think of. I shouted after him, "Carlisle would be ashamed of you!"_

_Then I ran I needed some time to heal before I could hunt any more. I ran straight to my meadow after making sure he wasn't following me._

That was the last time I had come here. It was a great place to think. Now I had ridded the earth of about 6745 vampires, werewolves, spirits and that one mermaid. Needless to say I had many enemies and few friends.

It was then that I heard somebody running towards me. Listening to the footsteps it was either a vampire or a werewolf as no human could run as fast as that. I sprang into a fighting stance and faced the direction of the sound. I saw a figure coming into focus and shouted out:

"I can hear you and you can smell me. Show your face!"

The figure did and I dropped my fists in shock.

"You…."

**Sorry this chapter was a long time coming (by my standards) but as I said above I haven't been feeling too well and stuff like that. Also it's my longest chapter so far. Yay. Guess who the mystery figure is and you will get a virtual hug (I ran out of cookies). Keep reading and reviewing. X-Hannah-X**


	8. Captured

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I've had exams this week and 6 today alone! So I've been revising. However, I have got about 8 chapters written down in a notebook. I just need to copy them up.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own twilight or any of its characters. However, I do own a bar of chocolate. Oh… no I don't, I ate it already. Why is my life out to get me? *weeps***

* * *

"You…"

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was standing in _my_ meadow. I slipped back into my fighting stance. I had a score to settle with this guy.

He was staring at me in shock. I waited for him to speak but he was silent. Finally his shocked expression turned into a small frown. I just wanted to smooth it out---Bella stop! He's the enemy!

What are you doing in my meadow?" He asked. I snorted. His meadow? Not likely, this was my place.

"It's not your meadow _prettyboy_, it's mine. If you do not leave in the next 10 seconds I am going to kill you. People who throw iron bars at me rarely survive to tell the tale, and I won't let you be an exception. Now get out!"

As I was speaking, I inspected him closely. There was something different about him to last time. I just couldn't work out what. Then he gave a crooked smile that momentarily disarmed me. Unfortunately a moment was all he needed. He launched at me and within seconds had me pinned to the ground.

As I struggled against him I realised what the difference was. Hi eyes. Instead of the heinous scarlet they had once been they were now a beautiful liquid topaz.

As I tried to escape his grasp I managed to flip him over, so I was on top. Déjà vu. I moved one of my hands to his neck to take his head off. Just as it got close enough I swore and pulled back. My hand was burning; he had iron on him somehow.

He took advantage of my pain and flipped us yet again. This time he managed to grip both wrists above my head in one of his hands. With the other he reached to his neck and unclasped a thin iron chain.

"I had this specially made after our last encounter" he smirked.

Damn vampires and their long memories. My intuition told me it would be pointless to struggle as he wrapped the chain around my wrists twice. It scalded my skin immediately. I cursed again. He did look slightly mollified.

I sat up and glared at him. What was it with him and iron?

"What do you want leech?"

"I'm going to take you back to Carlisle. I'm sure he would cherish a chance to examine you."

I smiled inwardly. It would be good to see Carlisle again. My sixth-sense told me he hadn't changed much and that he is still as kind as when I met him.

"You know Carlisle don't you?" Edward questioned. I ignored him.

He scooped me into his arms and I debated kicking him. I was fairly sure I could kill him without the use of my hands but then how would I get the chain off? My intuition informed me that I had to be patient and the pain would soon be gone.

After lifting me, he set off running. It was truly exhilarating, he ran a lot faster than I could and I loved the speed. Pretty soon we arrived in front of a gargantuan white mansion, I could hear a river in the background and the forest was surrounding it. It was beautiful.

Edward ran inside, up two flights of stairs and stopped when we got to a study of sorts. There was an entire wall made out of windows, two of the remaining walls were covered in books in more languages than I could recognise. The final wall, the one with the door, was covered in paintings and photographs.

After he set me down I wandered over to that wall to examine them more carefully. I saw a painting of Carlisle with three vampires I recognized as the Volturi. Growling on the inside, I looked at more of the paintings. There were many landscapes, as well as portraits of people, mainly vampires but a few humans. It was then that I spotted it.

A portrait of me. It was one of the earlier ones, in the top left corner. I wondered where Carlisle had got it. Looking at it closely I recognised the background. It was that of the forest where I had first met Carlisle.

Looking at the frame, I noticed the engraving 'Isabella S.' and a rough etching of a swan. I smiled; Carlisle knew of and hopefully protected my secret. I hadn't noticed Edward walk up behind me and I jumped when he asked "Isabella?"

I just nodded and hoped he would let the subject drop. He didn't.

"What does the S stand for? Why is there a bird?"

I ignored him. It was better he did not no my past unless I chose to reveal it. Just then I heard a car pull up. A door slammed and I quickly masked my scent.

"Edward? Where are you?" Carlisle talked at a human level, knowing Edward would hear him.

"In your study" Edward relied "Can you come here? I've got an old friend I'd like you to meet."

The door opened almost immediately and Carlisle stood there.

"Who I can't smell any…?"

He broke off as he saw me. I smiled and greeted him.

"Carlisle."

* * *

**Yay!! Edwards arrived. This was sort of a filler I'm afraid but at least I updated. I may get another one up tonight but I should get about 4 new chapters over the weekend. Like I said above, I have them all written down; it's just a matter of copying them up. Keep reviewing and keep getting virtual coconuts. X-Hannah-X**


	9. Introductions

**Yay new chapter!!! Sorry slightly hyper. No more exams until June mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I've already confessed I don't own twilight. Why prolong my suffering?**

* * *

"Carlisle."

He looked nonplussed for a mere second before breaking into one of the widest grins I have ever seen.

"Isabella my dear! I knew I would see you again but it's been so long! Why are you here? How do you know Edward? It's absolutely fantastic to see you again."

I couldn't stop myself grinning at his enthusiasm. He was still the same Carlisle, as thirsty for knowledge as ever.

"Its good to see you to Carlisle, but one day you may forget to breathe if you carry on talking like that" we both chuckled at my attempt at humour "anyways, I'm fine, I met Edward a few decades ago and I'm here because I was brought here."

With that I raised my shackled hands, wincing as the iron touched a new bit if skin. His eyes widened in shock and curiosity as I glared daggers at Edward. Speaking if daggers, I wondered if the on in my boot would cut through the chain. Probably but I doubt I could actually reach it in my current predicament.

Carlisle seemed to be undecided on something. I'm guessing he was torn between berating Edward and asking me why I didn't just break the chain. I decided for him.

"Look guys, if you take this chain off of me I will not leave without a fair explanation. Please, it hurts more than it looks?"

They seemed to be having a private conversation between them. Carlisle nodded once and Edward stepped forwards and snapped the chain with a twitch of his fingers. I rubbed my sore wrists, letting my ice clod skin soothe the now dulling pain. I went over and hugged Carlisle briefly before slapping Edward around the back of his head. Not hard mind. I did it so it would hurt though.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed angrily. I smiled smugly.

"For chucking an iron bar at me, handcuffing me, and bringing me here against my will." I grinned. "Anyway, back to business. Carlisle, are there any more in your coven? More importantly are they vegetarians?"

"Yes, they are vegetarians, they're hunting now actually. There's Esme, my wife, my adopted children Alice and Emmett, as well as their mates, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Don't worry, you can put your weapons away, you needn't go hunting my family. They're not evil." He gave a wry smile.

Edward was looking back and forth between us with a puzzled look on his perfect face.

"Excuse me." We turned to him. "Who and what are you? Why would you need to kill my family? What has them being vegetarians got to do with it?"

Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I sighed and nodded. He may as well know who I am although if he ever tells, I swear I will kill him."

Carlisle spoke up. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet son. Isabella S? Think about it. Where has the letter S been carved in immortal history? One word. 4 letters long. Type of bird?"

I was enjoying Edwards discomfort now. He looked extremely puzzled and then it seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. He blinked twice as if dazed.

"Swan? You are 'The Swan'? The hunter of malevolence? The one thing most of the undead fear?"

I smiled. "Yes, yes, yes and yes."

"But… you're just a girl!" Can vampires actually be stupid? Of course I was a girl, but I was a lot stronger than him, physically and mentally.

"Oh good, you're not blind. OF COURSE IM A profanity GIRL! HASN'T ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU TO profanity RESPECT YOUR profanity ELDERS! I'M NEARLY TWO profanity DECADES OLDER THAN YOU!"

After I finished screeching at him, I glared at him and hit on a sudden plan.

"Carlisle, the time I met Edward was in the 1930's I believe." I watched as the date seemed to register with Carlisle and he groaned softly. "Anyways, your darling son drank a human dry but only after throwing me into an iron staircase and then throwing even more iron at me. Then he finds me in my meadow, ties me up with even more iron and brings me here."

I smirked at Edward. He looked deflated. Serves him right. He is honestly lucky to even be alive. He is 'the-one-that-got-away' and that makes him unique as almost all encounters with me turn out to be deadly.

Carlisle was shaking his head at Edward.

"Do you realise how lucky you are? You escaped from 'The Swan'; you should by all rights be dead, and its only y fluke that you're not."

I smiled, it appeared Carlisle and I thought along the same lines. I walked across to the desk as Carlisle spoke to me once more.

"I believe you know owe me an explanation Isabella."

"Bella, please. Isabella sounds so formal. Okay where to begin…."

I was thinking about how to start my tale when I heard two cars pull up. The front door slammed and a deep voice shouted:

"Carlisle? Eddie-poo? We're home"

I grinned as Edward muttered something about Emmett. It was along the lines of 'must kill', it was hugely entertaining. My grin slipped off my face as I heard a tinkly voice shout.

"Is Bella still here? I know she's been here but I can't smell her".

Carlisle stood and said five of the scariest words in history;

"Time to meet the family"

Gulp.

* * *

**This is probably my last chapter today cause I've got a school trip thingy in the morning, but I should get at least two up tomorrow. Keep reviewing and I will bake a cookie for you. X-Hannah-X**


	10. Family

**Sorry for not updating sooner ****:(**** still got a load of chapters written down but I've got to write a short story for school as well.**

* * *

Carlisle led me down the two flights of stairs to the living room where his family were waiting. There were five vampires stood there. One had wavy caramel hair and she seemed the oldest in her late twenties. I assumed she was Carlisle's mate, Esme. Then there was a tall blonde teenager, who was the definition of beautiful. She was holding hands with a bearish man with dark curly hair. Something told me this was Emmett and Rosalie.

Then there was another blonde, male this time, who seemed pained. He had his arm around the final girls shoulders. The final girl seemed just less than 5 feet, with short black spiky hair. She was bouncing up and down and when she spoke I realised it was the same girl who had shouted upstairs.

"Hii'mAliceandit',ijustknowyourname?"

**("Hi I'm Alice and it's so great to see you. I knew you were coming but I couldn't see when. Who are you; I just know your name?")**

Somehow she said all of this in one deep breath. I smiled at her as I translated mentally.

"I'm a friend of Carlisle's from a few centuries ago and I…. met Edward a few decades ago."

I tried to be evasive but it wasn't working. They all stared at me as if I was insane. I sighed and asked their names. As per usual my intuition was spot on.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

Damn. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell this much, I hated people knowing who I was. Most people I got close to had fatal incidents.

"My name is Isabella Swan."

There were a few moments of silence while everyone processed that information. Surprisingly Emmett was the first one to realise who I was.

"Shit fire and save the matches! Dude you're like a legend. Will you wrestle with me? Pretty please? Alice and Edward cheat, Jasper makes me feel guilty and Rose wont wrestle because it will mess her hair up"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"No, Emmett I'm not here to fight. I'm here because Edward brought me here and wouldn't let me leave without an explanation" I glared at Edward who looked slightly guilty. "If you want I'll arm wrestle with you at some point though."

He looked gleeful at the prospect of a contest. Then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well Bella, it seems you owe me an explanation."

I sighed. I knew I would have to do this at some point. However, I had one thing to make clear first.

"If I find out that anyone of you has repeated this story ever, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands. You guys are the only people other than my creator who know who I am and what I am, so if anybody starts chucking iron at me I know who told. Okay?"

They all nodded mutely. Sitting down on the rug where I could see them all I began my story.

"It was in the late 1600's when my father decided to marry me off. I disliked the man I was supposed to wed and had already slapped him before I knew he was to be my husband. He swore he would get even and I feared my life. So the night before my wedding I escaped. I travelled for two months before finding myself in Brazil. I was settling down there when James came after me.

He followed me to the river, where I jumped. After that, all I remember is several days' worth of pain. When I woke up, I was in a cave with a werewolf. William Black. He told me that he had mixed vampire venom with werewolf blood and had created me. Apparently I was dying so he tried his 'experiment' on me.

Billy then told me— what?"

They were all looking at each other in shock. Alice spoke up.

"When you said 'Billy' did you mean Mr. Billy Black, of American Indian descent?"

"Yes" I replied. How did she know? Unless of course Billy is here.

"He's here isn't he?" No one answered so I repeated the question with more force. They nodded silently. Bowing my head to Carlisle and Esme I told them:

"I'll be back"

With that I jumped out of the window which thankfully was open, and headed into the forest. If Billy Black was here I was going to find him, and dependent on his state of mind, kill him.

I changed direction as I smelt werewolf in the distance…

* * *

**Ooh cliffy…. I know what will happen Na Na Na Na Nah! Sorry I had ice-cream for breakfast this morning so I'm slightly hyper. Read and review. Also try and guess who the werewolves are! Cookies for all of the right answers. P.S. in this, despite Billy's age, he can still phase. Bye bye. X-Hannah-X**


	11. Old Enemies

**Sorry guys! I've had some tough shit going on in my life recently so I haven't been able to update sooner. I'll try and get two chapters up today though. Thanks.**

* * *

I headed towards the rank smell which I automatically classed as belonging to a werewolf. I paused briefly to sniff the air and realised two things.

One-I wasn't in Forks anymore, I was somewhere outside of Seattle.

Two-there was more than one werewolf, one of which smelt very similar to Billy. Not quite the same but similar. Maybe a relative?

I ran towards the scent before finding myself in a clearing. It was about the size of a football field and it had six dark shapes hidden in the shadows. As soon as they smelt me they stood. It was actually an impressive site, six huge wolves standing as one.

I tensed to prepare for a fight. Most likely these wolves wouldn't like me. For some reason I tend to give off a badass bitchy vibe. Ah well.

The wolves began to growl, probably assuming I was a vampire. I decided to switch my scent, changing it between vampire, werewolf, human and nothing. They looked quite confused so I took the opportunity to speak up.

"Where is the one you call Billy Black? If you tell me where he is I won't kick your asses."

One of the wolves snorted before running in to the surrounding forest. Within 20 seconds he emerged as an American Indian teenager with long black hair. He was shirtless and just wore blain black jogging bottoms. I sniffed the air and realised he smelt like Billy.

"Who are you?"

"That is unnecessary. How are you related to Billy and where is he?"

He looked shocked, possibly wondering how I knew his relations.

"My name is Jacob Black, Billy's son. What do you want with my father, _leech_?" He spat the last word.

I felt my temper flare. I am not a vampire. I pounced on him.

"I am not a vampire! Do I smell like a bloody leech! Where is the monstrosity that is your father?" I screeched all of this while banging his head against the floor.

The other wolves growled at me and began to attack. I flung them against various trees as they lunged at me. Finally Jacob shouted out:

"STOP!"

We all stopped albeit grudgingly. I was actually surprised he was still conscious. Not many people would be able to talk after an encounter with me. He stood and looked at me.

"I will tell you where to find Billy if you tell me why you want to see him and why you called him a monstrosity."

Crap. How do you tell someone you want to kill their father? I decided to go for honesty of sorts.

"So you're Billy's son?" he nodded mutely. "Well congratulations Jakey-boy, you have a sister of sorts, seeing as your pappy is my creator." All of this was said in a fake happy voice. Jacob looked gob smacked and sort of disappointed? Weird.

I decided it was my cue to leave.

"Anyways I gotta go. Do me a favour pup and tell your father a certain Swan is here to see him and if he doesn't get it just tell him Isabella's back."

I looked at his face and it was priceless, a mixture of confusion, fear and realisation. Hmpf, I guess they had heard of the legends as most of the wolves growled once I said the word 'Swan'.

I ran then, I did not want another spat with a pack of wolves. I had a feeling I should conserve my energy as something big was going to happen that night. I never doubt my intuition.

I ran through the forest for a bit before heading towards the Cullen house. They were all waiting in the back garden for me, sat down in a circle.

Carlisle stood as I arrived.

"Well Isabella it seems you owe me an explanation."

I sat down with them.

"I have two minor conditions. Firstly call me Bella, Isabella sonds so formal and secondly I would like to know your stories" I paused and Carlisle nodded. I got comfy as my story was quite long.

"I was born in 1666, the year of the devil. I was living on a plantation in the West Indies. When I was 17 I left home for personal reasons. I ran south for about two months before temporarily settling in Brazil. Somebody was following me and I jumped in the river to escape. There was a 60 metre waterfall that I knew was there but I decided it was a better fate than what was following me.

After I went over the waterfall I experienced great pain. It was like burning to death ten times over as well as every fibre of my being pounded into rocks continuously for several days. When I woke up I was in a cave. Billy Black was there and he told me what I was.

He had mixed werewolf blood with vampire venom and forced me to drink it after he found me dying on the rocks. I am a hybrid and I was created to be a weapon in the eternal war between the wolves and the cold ones.

He refused to let me leave so I stayed for a few weeks, learning my powers and limits, planning to escape at the first chance I got. I did not want to be a weapon, killing the innocent. I have a special …sense which tells me who is good and who is evil etc. so I knew not all vampires were evil.

About two weeks after I was created Billy called to me as he had found a vampire and wanted me to destroy it. I looked into the creatures golden eyes and knew he would never harm a human so I refused. Billy threatened to kill him so I knocked the werewolf out and released the vampire."

I smiled at Carlisle remembering the look on his face. Edward was shocked.

"Wait… so she rescued _you_?" he gasped. I nodded in confirmation and Esme beamed at me.

"Anyway on with the story… I ran north until I reached a little meadow. I had no idea what to do with my existence. I was super strong, fairly fast, a good fighter and I had extraordinary instincts. On the downside I was a freak. The only one of my kind. It seemed I was also an evil creature. I had no idea what to do. All I wanted was to protect the humans from the evil that I knew was always lurking.

So I began life as a hunter. Killing the rouges and the sadists. I would set traps for all red-eyed vampires as well as malevolent spirits etc. My calling card was the Swan and I struck fear into the hearts of all. I didn't need to rest so I was always there, haunting the shadows and preparing to strike.

Sometime during the early 1900's I met Edward in Chicago, he was stalking a man wo in turn was stalking a young woman. He had red eyes at that point so I prepared to attack. We fought, he discovered my weakness and caused me a whole lot of pain before escaping with his meal."

I paused briefly to whack Edward around the head, he flew into the river behind him. I couldn't help laughing it was very amusing to watch. Emmett, Jasper Alice and Rosalie were laughing with me as Carlisle and Esme grinned.

He stalked out f the river growling softly.

"That's for shoving me into that fire escape" I told him as he plopped dwn next to him.

"Moving on, I carried on my existence for the next century, travelling and hunting never staying anywhere for more than two weeks. I went back to my meadow and Edward caught me and brought me here. That's about it really."

Carlisle then began his story.

"I was changed in the early 1600's and I travelled a bit before learning medicine. I developed a resistance to blood lust and began to live off animals. I changed Edward in the early 1900's about twenty years before his encounter with you. He stuck to my diet at first but then decided to find his own path. About 5 years after he met you, he began drinking animals again.

I changed Esme about ten years after I changed Edward, and then Rosalie about 5 years later. Rosalie found Emmett shortly after that as he was dying and so I changed him. Alice and Jasper joined with us later in the 1950's. Alice is a Seer, Jasper an empathy and Edward can read minds."

I nodded at his story before asking Edward if he could read my mind. Vampires tended to find their powers did not work on me,.

"No, it's like there's a wall around you mind that I can't break through." I grinned.

"I have a mental shield and not many powers can affect me. Aro couldn't read me either and nor could Jane hurt me although I kicked her ass for trying."

They all gasped at me.

"When did you have a run in with the Volturi?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well remember about thirty years ago when there was a big fight at Volterra?" They nodded "That was me." They gasped again.

"But... More than fifty vampires died. The city was nearly destroyed! We thought it was an army of newborns." Jasper was exclaiming at me.

"I did cause a fair bit of havoc that day. I left a few of them alive as I know that vampires need stability and I didn't want a massacre of humans on my hands. It was a good fight though" I reminisced.

They were all stunned at my story. Edward ran inside to get a change of clothes as his were still soaked. As he returned the sun came out from behind a cloud.

* * *

**Hi guys. This is my longest chapter yet because I feel bad for not updating. Like I said, ill try to get another chapter up today. Btw there may be a little fight scene in the next chapter.**

**Sneak Preview.**

"**His teeth were still attacking my leg and I felt the burning sensation that meant one thing…"**

**Keep reading and reviewing X-Hannah-X**


	12. Confrontations

**Yay new chapter! It's not my fault I'm hyper. Just thought I'd mention **

**Zombie's Run This Town**

**Thanks hun, I appreciate your comments.**

* * *

As the sun began to shine through the clouds I watched the Cullens turn a beautiful sparkling gold. In turn they watched me start to glow my soft lilac. All except Carlisle and Edward gasped in surprise, not many people can glow.

Rosalie spoke up, "Why purple?" It was an understandable question. After all I glow purple, my eyes are purple and my hair often has purple streaks in it.

"I honestly don't know. This just happened except for the streaks, I put those in myself. I just brought this through with me, like you brought your beauty and Emmett brought his strength. Purple is just my thing."

She smiled, appreciating the compliment. Emmett grinned as well, flexing his muscles.

"Ready for a little arm wrestle squirt?" He asked me.

I glared at him; I do not appreciate being called short. He was going to pay for this. So I dragged him over to a large boulder by the river asking Alice to referee. She agreed and set up our hands fairly.

"3...2...1...GO!"

Emmett tried to move my arm. I just sat there looking bored as he began to utilise all of his strength, grunting with the effort. I began to whistle gently whilst looking at my nails. The whole family started staring at me in amazement. I squeezed Emmett's hand.

"Em, you know if I win this you owe me twenty bucks right?" He nodded and I grinned. "Good because you really should know that I don't like comments about my height"

With that I slammed his hand down on the boulder with no apparent effort. The boulder however, shattered at the blow and Emmett was driven into the river, creating a sense of déjà vu. Again all began to laugh at his sopping form.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper handing some money to Edward. His bronze hair had began to dry and was looking adorably messy. Wait. I did not just think that. I cannot get attached to people. I shook my head and went over to Emmett.

Before I go halfway there, a bone-chilling howl rang out over the forest. I froze as I knew that howl. Billy Black was back.

The howl rang out again and I turned to the Cullens who were all looking very confused.

"I have to go; I should be back within three hours. If I'm not I won't be returning. Don't follow me, please. This is my fight." I began to run before turning back. "Thank you all. You guys have been like family to me."

With that I ran off, not looking back. If I could cry I would. I knew I was unlikely to survive this fight. Billy Black knew all of my powers, my weakness and he most likely had a pack of werewolves with him.

I ran, following my nose, until I arrived in the same clearing I was in before. In front of me was one of the few things that I feared. Billy Black.

I stepped into the clearing and made myself known. As I stepped forward three other shapes complied with me. I turned to look at them in shock. Standing behind me was Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Don't you understand 'don't follow me'?"

Jasper looked sheepish. "We were worried about you. The pain and anger you were radiating was very intense."

"Of course I'm angry you idiot. This guy turned me into a monster and you expect me to be happy? You guys could get killed! Alice, Esme and Rose would kill me!"

"Well you could get killed as well" this bright spark came from Emmett who had still not changed his clothes.

"Nobody would care if I died. It would be one less monstrosity in the world anyway." I was screeching by this point. Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me but I fought it off. Edward mumbled something that sounded like "I'd care" but I didn't have time to pursue this as somebody cleared their throat.

I turned towards the source of the noise and saw Billy and Jacob in human form as well as five wolves. Crap. I'd forgotten about them.

"Isabella dearest. We have so much to catch up on. It's great to see you" Billy smiled at me and began to walk towards me.

"I wish I could say the same but my mother taught me never to tell lies." I smirked back at him as Emmett chuckled to the side of me. Billy ignored me.

"Have you come to reconsider my generous offer?"

"What offer?" I don't remember an offer.

"To become a weapon in the war against blood suckers." He hissed the last two words s I stared at him in disgust. Is he retarded or something?

"Umm… Billy. Look who's behind me. Does it look like I want to be part of a war against my friends?"

I gestured to the skulking Cullens behind me.

"I have killed more than four hundred werewolves for trying to start a war and soon it will be four hundred and one." The wolves growled and started to circle.

"Yes, I admit it. I'm part of a war. The difference is this is my war. The war of good versus evil. Indirectly you have caused over four thousand immortals to die by creating me. You did end up making a weapon, but it's a weapon against malevolence. You created me, the Swan, the Hunter." I gave a mock bow.

Again the wolves growled but for some reason these growls seemed t be directed at Billy rather than me. I guess they blamed him for indirectly causing the death of other wolves. Some of the wolves looked merely puzzled whilst Jacob looked hurt. He spoke up.

"What do you mean created?"

He looked back and forth between Billy and I.

"Your father mixed venom with werewolf blood and I drank it. He created a hybrid and wanted me to kill all vampires. I refused, he threatened and so I knocked him out and escaped."

I said all of this in a rush as the wolves were still circling and the Cullens were getting restless. Billy hissed and I grinned as it looked strange for a man in his late 30's early 40's to hiss like a child.

"What's the matter Billy? Upset that you got beaten up by a girl?" My tone grew harsh. "You are lucky to survive. Most vermin who encounter me are given a one way ticket to hell."

He began to shake and shouted to the wolves and Jacob;

"Nobody touch her, this is my fight!" Turning to me he grinned. "You were to weak to be a weapon anyhow; you're nothing but a leech lover"

With that he pounced, morphing as he did. The other wolves began to chase the Cullens around the large clearing, before pinning them down one by one.

As Billy launched at me I jumped straight up so he dove underneath me. Turning in the air I landed with both legs on his back. Had he been human or an ordinary wolf, he would be paralysed or dead. However, no crack was heard so his spine remained intact. He did yelp in pain and I grinned evilly.

As quick as a flash Billy turned his neck and bit my leg. I heard a bone crack as I hissed in pain. Damn that really hurt. I swore Billy gave a wolfish grin, his teeth still attacking my leg and I felt a burning sensation that could only mean one thing. Billy. Had. Iron. Fillings.

I swore as the burning grew intense. Deciding to use his position against him I flung myself over his back so he would either have to let go or flip with me. He flipped and I kicked him with my free leg, trying to make him release my leg which was causing excessive pain.

I heard jasper gasp with my pain, all the way over the other side of the field. Edward began to struggle but a wolf positioned his teeth t his throat so he couldn't move. I decided on extreme tactics. Grasping Billy's ears I pulled hard with all of my strength.

One of his ears came off in my hand, leaving a bloody gash in the side of his head. The other ear just lost a few hairs. Billy howled, finally relinquishing my leg.

I whipped my leg around and winced at the pain. Billy lunged at me again, but I punched him mid-air and once again knocked him down. Unfortunately he was only stunned and so he would wake up soon.

I took the opportunity to look around. Emmett had three wolves pinning him down, one with its teeth at his neck. Jasper and Edward both had one wolf on top of them with the teeth at their necks. Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

Billy began to stir so I pinned him down with my hands around his neck and my injured leg resting behind me. As he awoke he scratched at me with his paws, causing deep gashes on my wrists and stomach. If I was human I would have probably died of blood loss.

Just then Jacob emerged from the tree line. Billy stiffened as he smelt him before phasing back into human. Gross. I was now sitting on top of a struggling, naked, old man. Yuk.

"Son… help me…"

Billy whispered pitifully. Jacob looked uncertain of what to do. Billy scratched at me yet again. I hissed, more in anger than pain. This seemed to decide something for Jacob. He walked over and kicked Billy in the head. He looked sad but peaceful.

"Do what you have to do"

He walked off and phased. He growled and the wolves looked at him. After 30 seconds of silence all of the wolves stalked off. I guess they liked Billy as much as I did. Billy began to stir again so I reached into my boot that was thankfully on my good leg and pulled out my silver knife. I plunged it into his heart and far off a wolf howled.

Attempting to stand up I leaned against a tree for support. I carved the words

'And so the created destroyed the creator....'

Into the tree as well as an image of a swan.

I tried to take a step away from the tree, aware that the Cullen boys were still watching me. I managed three steps before cursing. I began to topple forwards before a pair of rock hard arms caught me. All I remember before I blacked out was a flash of bronze hair before the darkness claimed me.

* * *

**Yay two chapters today and possibly a third! I decided to run two short chapters together which explains the length. This is officially my longest chapter yet I think. Anyways keep reading and reviewing. X-Hannah-X**


	13. Scars

**

* * *

**

Hi Guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have my reasons. Firstly I got addicted to Harry Potter fanfics, then I had works experience and nearly set fire to the college I was working in and thirdly I kinda got banned from the computer for various reasons. Ah well I'm back now and might even be able to finish this story over Easter. Yay!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

I awoke in Carlisle's study. It was exactly the same as it was earlier except it now had a bed in it. I was lying on the hospital-type bed and there was a tube stuck up my nose. Realising that I was being fed by IV I yanked it out and sat up.

Ouch. It was a long time since I had been knocked unconscious. The last time was shortly after I met Edward the first time. I was weak already and I had to leave the city, running several hundred miles and I collapsed due to exhaustion.

Poking and prodding at my leg I deduced that it was no longer broken but I would have a nasty scar. I examined the rest of my body. My wrists and stomach each had long gashes in them. All would leave faint scars but the one on my leg was definitely the worst.

It was an oval shape, made up of over 20 smaller marks. It was bound to cause questions if any rational human saw it. Damn.

Suddenly I realised I was no longer in my normal clothes. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns and I frowned, wondering who changed me. Also where were my clothes? Or more importantly, my hidden weapons? There were about seven in that outfit I think.

Moving on from that, I decided to go and find some decent clothes. As soon as that thought entered my head the door swung open. Spinning, I dropped into a feral crouch, straightening as I saw that it was Alice. We both smiled at each other.

My smile began to droop as I noticed the large pile of clothes in her arms. Flitting to my now vacant bed, she began laying the clothes out in little piles.

"Welcome to the world of the living-sorta." She grinned.

"Thanks"

"Right, we've got about half an hour before the others get up here so let's get you ready."

Gulp.

I looked at the large amount of clothes she had brought and immediately discarded anything pink or frilly, all skirts, and high heels and so on. I needed dark clothes that I could move freely in and that had room for weapons in and I told her so. She pouted for a moment before grinning and delving into one of the smaller piles, emerging with a bundle of red and black clothes.

She then ushered me into the bathroom across the hall and left me to get dressed. Stepping out of the hospital gown, I found I was already wearing a black bra and boy shorts. I shook my head. Alice. Then I stepped into a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted but baggy blood red blouse. So far, so good. Then came the best part of the whole thing. A pair of gorgeous black leather combat boots, with a little pocket in each one. They were perfect.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled. The outfit wasn't too bad. Everything fit like a dream. I could easily move and I could hide weapons easily. That is if I ever found them.

I exited the bathroom to hug Alice.

"Thank you so much, they're perfect!"

She grinned back.

"I knew they would be. Now I don't have time to do your hair and make-up unfortunately because the others are going to be up here in five minutes."

I shook my head at her. "Sorry Alice, but there is no way you can do my hair or make-up. You've done so much but I don't want to be a Bella Barbie."

She grinned madly at me.

"But then you wouldn't get your present. I had it specially made for you but you can only have it if you let me do your hair and make-up some time."

Evil pixie. She had sparked my curiosity now. Mind you, I shouldn't be here too long so I agreed. Delving into yet another pile of clothes she brought out a belt. However, it wasn't just any belt, it was a weapons belt. It had about ten pockets of varying sizes and it could be worn next to the skin. Better yet it was semi-filled with my missing weapons.

Alice threw it to me, grinning. She watched as I fastened it under my top.

"I thought you might like it." She smirked. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have weapons?"

I motioned for her to hold out her hand. Selecting my favourite knife, I made a small cut in the palm of her hand. She gasped, more from shock than pain.

"But how? That's impossible!"

"No it's not. I use knives and poison as it can be cleaner than dismemberment. The blades and bullets are usually coated in vampire venom so they can penetrate your skin. Silver is also one of the few things that works on werewolves as well."

"Oh." She seemed to be shocked slightly.

Then we both heard it, footfalls coming up the stairs. We turned as Carlisle entered, followed by Edward, then Jasper and then Rosalie and Emmett. Esme brought up the rear and she was carrying a tray filled with the most delicious looking soup I have ever seen.

She set it down on the desk and told me to eat up whilst Carlisle examined me. I have never to this day tasted soup as good as that one and I told her so. She giggled like a school girl which was quite amusing.

Carlisle looked at my wrists first, then my stomach. He offered me a bandage but I declined. Prodding at my leg, he declared it fixed but scarred. I could have told him that.

"Unfortunately Bella, you have to keep away from strenuous activities for two weeks and that includes hunting. Have you got somewhere in the area to stay?"

"I can't stop hunting! It's my existence!"

"You have to I'm afraid."

"Fine, I'll won't hunt for the next 20160 minutes"

They all looked at me and the boys grinned. Then Esme spoke up:

"So where do you live Bella?" Awkward.

"Umm… I don't actually live anywhere. I'm a traveller, moving on several times a week. Basically I arrive, I hunt, and I leave."

They all looked at me with something close to pity in their eyes. I frowned at them.

"I'll survive, I always do."

Standing up, I prepared to leave but was jumped on by a small blur. Alice.

"Where do you think you're going? You're staying with us! Esme's made you a room and everything! Yay! We have to go shopping and by you some new clothes and stuff.

"I can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

They all stared a me as if I'd grown another head.

"Pfftp, we're vampires, we'll protect you!" Alice responded.

"Not dangerous for me, dangerous for you! I'm one of the most wanted people in the immortal world! You guys are already like family to me and I don't want you to get hurt!"

They all looked shocked at my outburst, all except Esme who had started smiling as soon as I said 'family'. All of a sudden, Alice zoned out and we all gazed at her expectantly waiting for her to return to the present.

"Yay!! You're staying! As soon as you said 'family' you're future was set. You're coming to school with us so you need to go shopping for supplies."

Crap. I can't go to school. As embarrassing as it is I haven't been to school. Ever. When I was human I was taught to read and write by a governess and since then I haven't stayed anywhere long enough to go to school. Deciding that honesty was the best policy, I explained my situation to Carlisle. He headed straight to the phone as soon as I was done talking.

"What are you doing?"

"Enrolling you in Forks High School. You really should finish High School at least once. We'll just tell everyone that Esme and I adopted another child."

With that he began dialling and Alice dragged me out to her car. It was a beauty. A canary yellow Porsche Turbo 911. Unfortunately it didn't go fast enough for my taste.

By the time we arrived at the mall Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. She dragged me inside and paused to allow me to gaze around in 'awe', that's what she said anyway. I could only think of one thing.

Alice + 100's of shops + new victim = …gulp.

* * *

**Keep reading and reviewing guys. this chapters for Ashleigh so you can now stop bugging me about updating lol. also katie you will get the chapter where Bella _blank_ Mike. I refuse to give out a hint of what to ome but i will say that Bella does not go to school in the next chapter, but the one after. Thanks. X-Hannah-X**


	14. Nerves

**Hi Guys!! It's me (well duh!) sorry I'm slightly hyper today but I'm not sure why… anyways here's my next chapter.**

It was Sunday night and school started the next morning. After Alice had finally done shopping AKA torturing me, I had accumulated a whole new wardrobe as well as enough stationary to equip a whole class for a year.

Although I would never admit it, I was kind of nervous. What if I revealed my secret? What if the classes were too hard? As I was thinking those negative thoughts, Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me from somewhere in the house.

"Thanks Jazzy."

"No problem, Izzy."

"Don't call me Izzy!"

"Don't call me Jazzy!"

"Fine"

Hmpf. He always ruins my fun.

I walked into the main room where I knew Edward would be sitting. On my way there he began to play a beautiful piano piece. I stopped in the doorway to listen. It wasn't a piece I had heard before so I assumed he had composed it. Towards the end he began to frown and miss notes before stopping altogether.

"Why didn't you finish that?"

He hadn't heard me come in and he jumped, startled.

"I can't find the ending." He muttered.

"Try and finish, it's soothing like a lullaby."

I was being honest; the lullaby had calmed my nerves more than Jasper had. He nodded and I went to go and get changed. I still had about eight hours before school started and I was bored.

I wandered into my room. It was perfect for me. Esme had done a wonderful job and I praised her highly for it. Three of the walls were scarlet with black vines running across them. The fourth wall was back with red vines.

All of my furniture was black and red with purple hints here and there. The carpet was a plush black with a purple tint in certain lights. The room itself was spacious and I could practice fighting easily in it and I loved it. Best of all there was a large set of French windows on one wall so I could escape for a little while.

Walking over to the closet I debated on what to wear. Alice had let me choose my own style of clothes as long as she got to do my hair and makeup to 'match'.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans and a black fitted t-shirt with a red and purple spiral on the chest. Not to mention my favourite combat boots. I refused to go totally unprepared so I put a silver knife in one boot pocket and a venom coated knife in the other.

I got bored again seeing as I had over six hours before school. So I went to find Emmett. He was by the river staring at two mating butterflies. Weird. I coughed to get his attention.

"Hi shortie." He grinned. I growled.

"Emmett, if you like the way your face looks right now, I'd stop with the comments."

"Sure thing midge"

He was really starting to annoy me so I walked away before someone got hurt.

"Isabella…"

Right. That was enough. He knew I hated my full name. I turned around and glared at him. Stalking over I punched him in the stomach and kicked his legs out from under him. He grabbed hold of my ankle and rolled over, so I fell down too. Still fighting, we rolled right into the river.

As we stood up Jasper and Rose appeared. Both of them were laughing. Jasper handed Rose a fistful of bills.

"I told you she'd sap at 'Isabella'." Rose grinned.

They were betting on this? Oooh they are going to get it. Evil plan! I turned to Emmett and whispered my plan in his ear, too quiet for the others to hear. Once I had finished, he nodded, grinning.

As one we leapt out of the river and grabbed a vampire-Emmett got Rose whilst I grabbed Jasper. Laughing manically Emmett and I dunked our struggling victim in the much abused river.

I ran towards the house and Alice appeared in the doorway, holding an exact replica of my drenched outfit.

"I bought two of these. They never let me take part in bets anymore." She huffed.

I grinned at her before getting changed-again. When I emerged from my room-dry-Alice dragged me to her room and began 'Bella Barbie' Phase 1-Hair.

She brushed it and straightened it before attacking with a pair of scissors. My hair never stopped growing and at that point it was past my waist. When I saw the finished result I smiled. By adding layers and a side fringe, she made me look like a whole new person. As I thanked her she began Phase 2-Cosmetics.

By the time she had finished it was all I could do to stop myself escaping. Luckily for her, my intuition told me the two hour wait would be worth it.

Again I was pleasantly surprised to see the results. She had applied quite thick purple eyeliner with purple smoky eye shadow as well as blood red lip gloss. Looking in the mirror I looked quite dangerous. Excellent. Thanking Alice I realised we were leaving in ten minutes and I smiled.

I was ready for High School.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know this was just a filler chapter but I liked the idea of Emmett and Bella wrestling. Anyways mike Newton gets a nasty surprise in the next chapter. Mwahahaha! Keep reading and reviewing everyone. X-Hannah-X**


	15. School

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update but I've had a ton of coursework recently. Sorry. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

After I climbed into the front seat of the Volvo, Jasper and Alice clambered in the back. Due to the lack of space, Rose and Emmett were travelling n Rose's convertible. We set off and thanks to Edwards manic driving, arrived in just under 10 minutes.

I surveyed the parking lot and noted that the Cullen cars were the nicest ones there. After I slid out, the majority of the human population turned to gape at me unashamedly. Go figure.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett had an early class so the other two walked me to the office. Opening the door we were greeted enthusiastically by a red-haired woman with a nametag that introduced her as Mrs Cope.

"Hello Edward, Alice. Now who might you be?" She asked looking at me.

"Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

She nodded and began shuffling papers, searching for my slip and schedule presumably. Finally she found a bunch of papers with my name on them and she pressed them into my hands whilst smiling hugely. It was actually quite creepy.

I compared my timetable with Alice's and Edward's as we walked out of the office. I had lunch period with both of them, fifth period Biology with Edward and sixth period Gym with Alice. Unfortunately for the first four lessons I was on my own.

Alice walked me to my English lesson whilst Edward hurried to Spanish. As she left me at the door she looked at me for a moment before hugging me.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Watch out for Mike Newton."

With that cryptic message she disappeared to another class and I pushed open the door. I walked in and everybody in the room fell silent. Ignoring them I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip. Unfortunately he asked me to introduce myself to the class so I decided to go for shock tactics.

My name is Isabella Swan but if you know what's good for you you'll call me Bella. I just moved in with the Cullens and that's all you really need to know. Have fun spreading rumours."

Smirking at the incredulous faces before me, I made my way to an isolated seat at the back of the classroom. The teacher audibly gulped and stuttering began the lesson. As the bell rang at the end, a blonde, overly-friendly boy came up to me.

"Hi Isabella. I'm Mike; can I show you to your next class?"

"It's Bella and no you can't." Idiotic boy.

I swept off as he began to mutter under his breath. Due to my enhanced hearing, I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'feisty', I growled and turned to face him. Luckily for him, Alice materialised at my shoulder and led me to my next class, Spanish.

Again I was asked to introduce myself so I repeated my earlier speech. A bubbly brunette named Jessica started talking to me but I told her to leave me alone but in not-so-nice words.

The same thing happened in third and fourth period, Alice brought me to class, I introduced my self, ignored anyone who tried to be sycophantic and so on. Unfortunately in fourth period maths, I was seated next to Mike Newton.

He looked as if he was going to vomit from excitement when the teacher directed me to the seat next to him. I simply glared at him.

"Hey Isabella"

Did that boy have a death wish?

"It's Bella."

He nodded but I ignored him until about halfway through the lesson he pt his hand on my thigh. Grabbing it at human strength, I forcibly removed it before I hurt him. This happened twice more before I reached into my bag to text Edward. I had to bend over to do this and Mike actually slapped my ass! I stood up and began yelling.

"WHAT THE profanity DO YOU THINK YOU'RE profanities DOING?"

"Will you go out with me sometime Isabella?" he grinned cheekily. Idiot boy.

So I did what any rational person would do. I punched him in the face, hearing a satisfying crunch as blood began to squirt out, drenching my top. Serves him right the little pervert. He was only lucky I used human strength or I would have killed him.

Needless to say I got sent to the principal's office. After being given detention for the rest of the month and getting yelled at a lot, I trudged my way to the dinner hall. Once there I grabbed some food and spotted the Cullens.

They were sat at a secluded table at the back and they beckoned me over. As soon as I arrived, they bombarded me with questions.

"Why are you late?"

Why are you pissed off?"

"How come you're covered in blood?"

Only Alice and Edward remained silent, grinning like the proverbial cat. I guess they both saw what had happened in their own way. Oh joy.

"IkindapunchedMikeNewtonintheface."

"What?" Rosalie questioned. "Speak slower."

"I kinda punched Mike Newton in the face. I only used human strength but I kind of broke his nose."

I looked down embarrassed. Then they did something unexpected: hey burst into laughter.

"Why?" wondered Alice. "I didn't see that part."

"He was harassing me."

"That's no reason to break someone's nose." Jasper reprimanded.

"He kept calling me Isabella, he kept putting his hand on my thigh and then he slapped me on the ass!" I defended myself. "There are several good reasons in there."

Emmett and Jasper laughed, whilst Rose and Alice gasped. For some reason Edward growled and the whole table looked at him in surprise. Jasper frowned at him. Odd.

"Moving on… it's my first day of school and I've already got a month of detention. So unfair."

We spent the next 20 minutes talking about school, hunting, Mike Newton and music before Alice zoned out. Both she and Edward began to grin.

"Yay! We're playing Truth or Dare tonight!" Alice squealed.

Emmett clutched his hair for some reason I couldn't comprehend but everyone else grinned and began to plot. Thankfully the bell rang just then and Edward grabbed my hand to take me to Biology. For some reason, as soon as our hands touched, it was like an electric shock coursed through my body.

We both gasped and pulled our hands away simultaneously. Hurrying into the classroom, I handed my slip to the teacher, gave my customary introduction and sat down next to Edward. We spent the next hour learning about each other yet we both avoided touching again.

After class, Alice bounced outside the door and dragged me to Gym, where we were playing volleyball. Alice and I partnered up and between us we managed to hit Mike on the head with the ball. Twelve times.

By the time Edward saw us coming out of the changing rooms, we were in hysterics. The look on Mikes face had been priceless. Suddenly Edward began laughing as well. Turning we saw mike stagger out of his changing room with an ice pack clutched to his head.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor boy." He grinned.

I glared at him and walked off. He easily caught up to me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Detention remember, because of that _poor boy_."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll run."

He nodded thoughtfully before rushing over to Alice. I caught the word 'shopping' before I zoned out and walked to the library.

The next hour of my existence was spent sorting books alphabetically and talking to the librarian. She was actually quite nice and extremely well read. After my time was up I walked into the woods before setting off at a run. By the time I got to the house, everybody was in the main room.

Edward was sat at the piano; Alice and Rose were looking through a fashion magazine whilst Emmett and Jasper were engaged in a game of chess. Carlisle and Esme were just sat there, watching their family contentedly. Emmett saw me coming first.

"What's up jailbird?"

"Shut up Emmett. It wasn't jail it was detention."

"Detention today, jail tomorrow little sis."

I couldn't stop the smile that crept across my face at the last word. I actually had a family, at least for a little while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. This chapter is for my little cabbage Katie, 'cause I said I would. Keep reading and reviewing. X-Hannah-X**


	16. Hunting

**Hi Guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I've been really, really busy. It's a long story to be honest. Anyways, hears the chapter and I'll try and make it a long one ******** X-Hannah-X**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight, JoJo or Hawaii. Shame really.**

* * *

The next two weeks passed fleetingly to me, they were full of laughter and games. Truth or Dare happened without too much incident although Emmett ended up with orange streaks in his hair and I had to do a karaoke performance. It was embarrassing to say the least. Its not that I can't sing, I'm actually quite good, but the whole singing in front of people makes me nervous.

Anyhow I managed to get about another three weeks of detention for various reasons, being cheeky, calling Mike names in front of the teacher, and my personal favourite-tackling Emmett to the floor at lunch.

He had had the audacity to call me a midget again so I decked him. It was funny because I didn't hurt him at all, but he began rolling on the floor in supposed 'agony'. These many and frequent detentions gave me one slice of happiness. Alice and Edward had gone shopping after the first week and bought me an absolutely gorgeous present.

It was a black Ducati 800 sports model, one of the newer ones and it was my pride and joy. Rose had tinkered with the engine to get it to a top speed of about 300 mph. It was perfect for me.

It was a Saturday night when my phone rang. It wasn't the best phone but it helped me stay in touch with a few people, I'd had it for several years. I picked up the phone only to hear fuzzy background noise. A few words slipped through. 'Angeles', 'Red-eyes' and 'Port' were some of the ones I heard.

After recognizing the number I told the family that I would be right back. Running outside I jumped on my bike and headed off to Port Angeles. On the way I thought about several things.

Firstly, I needed a new phone, the connection just wasn't good enough anymore. Secondly I thought about my destination, I'd briefly been to Port Angeles to have a look through the bookstore but that was it. I avoided thinking about the person or should I say vampire, who I was likely to meet.

As soon as I got to the borders of the town I jumped off the bike. I parked it in a back alley away from prying eyes. I paused for a moment and listened. Although I had managed the usually 30 minute ride in just 4 minutes, it was possible the scuffle had already ended.

Unfortunately I could hear-and smell-vampires in the close vicinity. I flitted towards the source and found myself in yet another dark alley. Idly I wondered how many dark alleys this place had. I looked at the group of vampires. There were four of them, three red-eyes and a golden-eye. The first three were cornering the fourth, two of them holding his arms to the wall, the third punching the fourth repeatedly in the stomach.

Focussing my attention on the group of vampires in front of me, I made my presence aware. The three red-eyes turned towards me in shock. The fourth golden-eye just smiled weakly.

I made my scent appear human and smiled at the quartet.

"Hello gentlemen. It's a fine evening for a walk isn't it?"

The fourth vampire chuckled at my words whilst the others gaped at me in shock. They were sluggish movers, newborns probably. I scowled slightly. There was something wrong about this. Three newborns in a populated area, without a mature vampire to watch over them. It was odd and my instincts were screaming at me.

Without warning I leapt at the nearest one and pulled out my knife. Beheading him in one swift movement I turned my attention to the others. One of them, the shorter of the two lunged at my throat, he too was beheaded. The last one was more careful; he seemed slightly older than the others, but not by much.

He too lunged at me, but he went for my legs, bowling me over into a heap on the floor. I punched and scratched at him before he bit me on the leg. I swore quietly and removed one of his legs with the knife. Through his pain, he managed to swat the knife away from me and out of my reach.

He bit me again, this time on the neck and although I was nearly blinded by pain I managed to use his head as leverage and snapped his neck. I tore at his head which slowly came off. Pushing the twitching corpse off myself I gathered up my knife and slowly dismembered the trio.

Standing, I pushed the pieces into a neat pile and gestured for the other vampire to finish it off. He held up his palm and a small fireball appeared. He directed it at the pile and we soon had a little bonfire go.

I beckoned him to follow me as I clambered gracefully onto a nearby roof. We were on a warehouse of some kind before I spoke.

"Hello Joe"

"Bella" he greeted me slowly.

There was a small silence, in which I took the opportunity to inspect the vampire before me. I hadn't seen him since the 1980's when he antagonized a group of vampires, leading to a situation similar to the one I had just faced.

He couldn't help the antagonizing, it was just who he was. He hadn't changed much in the last twenty or so years although he had got a few more scars on his neck. He had medium length blonde-brown hair and a warm smile. He was wearing skinny jeans as usual and some form of band t-shirt. He looked just like he always did.

I had first met Joe about two centuries ago, when he was involved in a fight, again through his own fault but I had helped him out that time and left as I had to go and find a group of newborns. Anyway, as he travelled a lot, I tended to bump into him every thirty years or so, usually ending in a fight.

The silence was bugging me so I turned to face the sunset.

"What did you do this time?" I asked wearily. It wasn't that I disliked Joe, it's just that I had been bitten twice which is quite painful.

"Nothing…much" he said sheepishly. "I just told them they were bloodsucking monsters that deserved to rot in hell"

"I see, nothing much at al then." I couldn't help grinning, Joe always made me laugh.

"Thank you by the way; I probably wouldn't have survived that one by myself."

"No problem. Have you settled down yet?" I asked curiously.

"Not yet, but I met this total fittie called Lucas who travels with me now. He's gone hunting right now but you should meet him, he is absolutely gorgeous, dark curly hair, a cute button nose and deep golden eyes you could get lost in." he fanned himself whilst grinning.

I laughed silently; Joe always was slightly over the top. His face turned suddenly serious.

"What about you? Have you managed to find what your heart truly needs?"

I shivered involuntarily; a serious Joe always spooked me. I briefly outlined my stay with the Cullen's and Edward. As I spoke, his smile increased slowly. When I finally finished he gave me a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you, my little girl has finally grown up" he said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "And from the sounds of it he seems cute" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing, I nearly pushed him off the roof before hugging him goodbye and speeding off. I found my bike and drove home. As I pulled up at the front door, Edward and Carlisle ran outside. Carlisle started prodding my neck asking me rapid questions like does it hurt, did you win etc. Edwards's eyes were black and he pulled me into a hug before speaking.

"What were you THINKING? You had me so profanity worried!" I stared at him in shock. Edward never swore. From somewhere in the house, Esme chastised him.

It was my turn to start yelling. Somewhere I heard Alice laughing.

"WHAT WAS I profanity THINKING? I WAS HELPING A profanity FRIEND, AND IN MY LIFE I DON'T GET TOO MANY OF THOSE! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE profanity UP AND STOP profanity TELLING ME WHAT TO profanity DO?!" I stormed into the house away from his shocked stare. As I passed the living room I greeted Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice with a nod and a smile before going straight up to my room, then straight out of the window. I ran to my meadow (I still refused to see it as Edwards meadow) for a long think.

About an hour later I heard a vampire's footsteps.

* * *

**That's it for now folks. It's not my longest I'm afraid but it'll have to do. Who can guess whose the mystery footsteps are? I'll give you a virtual hug if you can! Anyways, this chapter is quite obviously for JoJo. I bid thee farewell, ladies and gentlemen. *curtsies as she backs through the door before remembering to open the damn thing.* *curses, opens the door and slips through quickly and without a word.* X-Hannah-X**


	17. Long Time No See

**Hi Guys, this is a sooner update than you expected isn't it? I'm afraid to say that nobody gets a virtual hug today********. You were all very wrong. Sorry. X-Hannah-X**

I turned to face the hidden vampire. Sniffing the air, I realised that I could not place his smell, yet it was so familiar somehow. I realised too late, as he stepped into the clearing that my instincts were screaming at me to run.

As soon as he stepped into the light, I recognized him. The same, brown hair, the same catlike stance as he had many years ago. The only change was his blood red eyes.

James.

I stepped back in shock. I had always thought that James died about three hundred years ago. But no, here he was, stood about two metres in front of me. Leering at me like he did on that day many moons ago. For once I was scared.

My body had frozen and refused to obey my commands. I tried to run but was literally paralysed by fear. Again I was faced with a simple solution. Fight or flight. Unfortunately, at the moment my body refused to do either.

"Isabella, long time no see. Don't you think?" he chuckled whilst leering at me.

I stayed mute.

"I told you I'd find you didn't I? And there you were, thinking you had escaped me. Hmm?"

Okay. I was stranded in the middle of a forest, with a deranged vampire and I was too afraid to move. Not good.

"I must say, I was rather disappointed that you tried to escape from me last time, it caused me quite a lot of trouble to find you again. Many a time I have wished that you never left. For some reason, your face always comes to mind when I am hunting. Draining someone's sweet, precious life force. What do you think that means?"

Finally I found my tongue.

"It means that you're a nut job and you sicken me. Humans are people to, not just something to feed off and dump in the trash! I left for a reason. I would have died rather than become close to you. You disgust me and I will never marry you!"

He chuckled hysterically.

"I no longer wish to make you my bride, my sweet darling." He could have fooled me. "I have found a new bride. She is the one that changed me into the delightful specimen you see before you today"

Delightful specimen my arse.

James continued talking in a sing song voice. "After Victoria changed me, I told her of the troubles I had had with you and she promised me revenge. So I thought in only fair to warn you of what is coming. Ta ta for now!" he flitted away to his bride I presumed and I sank down to the grass.

My head was bursting with random thoughts. James was alive-well sorta. He had found me. I was dealing with at least one insane vampire who I was actually scared of. I was alone in this battle. The Cullen's did not know of this part of my past. I was feeling faint. Edward was most likely mad at me. I was afraid. I did not like fear and it was being forced upon me. James had found a bride that sounded as crazy as him. My natural instincts had failed me. I was alone.

I couldn't deal with the thoughts I was having so I sunk into a foetal position and dry-sobbed. That is exactly where Rosalie and Jasper found me several hours later. All I remember is being carried into the house where the darkness claimed me once again.

**Sorry that's not a very long chapter, but I'm going out in a minute and I wanted to type this up before I go. Told you nobody guessed it. Anyways I've gotta go, but sometime during the next two days, I'm posting a random one-shot about Emmett meeting a leprechaun. Don't ask. It was written for my little cabbage Katie to try and convince her to stop talking in a dodgy Irish accent. Byes. X-Hannah-X**


	18. Goodbye

****

Sorry for the long wait-I just could not work out how to do this for the life of me. Rather than forcing out a chapter which wouldn't go anywhere, I decided to just wait for it. Anyway, here's the chapter and please don't hate me.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

I blinked rapidly as the room swam into focus. Looking around, I saw the worried faces of Alice, Emmett and Edward. Alice answered my unspoken question.

"They've gone hunting." She then ran up to the sofa where I was lying prone and hugged me, words babbling out at a speed that was hard to comprehend. "I'msosorry! IshouldhaveseenitbutIdidn't! Thisisallmyfault! Willyoueverforgiveme?" ("I'm so sorry! I should have seen it but I didn't! This is all my fault! Will you ever forgive me?")

I hugged her back fiercely.

"There's nothing to forgive, silly. It wasn't your fault, you understand that?" She nodded her eyes full of sorrow. Back to business. "So how much do you know?"

It was Emmett who spoke this time. "Well, basically we know that there's this crazy vampire dude trying to kill you but we don't know why or when." There was a few moments silence. "Soooooo, why is this guy trying to kill you?"

I grimaced. "Do you remember my story?" they nodded. "Well, basically my ex-fiancé is alive-sorta and is quite possibly insane. He has a new wife but seems intent on killing me as revenge for something or other."

All three of them growled and Alice whipped out her phone. After clicking a few buttons she was connected through to Jasper.

"Honey? We need you home soon."

"Why?"

"Because we have got a battle to prepare for, I'll see you soon ok? Love you."

She hung up as I gaped at her.

"What?" she asked almost puzzled.

"This is not right. This is my war and I'm not going to let you get hurt because of me. There are at least two vampires out there, one of them who is a nut job and I will deal with them on my own!" I was yelling at that point. "Seriously, why would I let my family get hurt when it can be avoided?"

Edward stood up and moved over to where I was now pacing the floor. He put his arms around me and kissed me fiercely on the lips.

"That's why" was all he said as Emmett whistled and Alice clapped.

I took a step back as I stared into his glorious golden eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, thinking of all the time I had spent with Edward. It was at that moment I realised that I loved him. Which is why I did what I did.

"No." It was just one word that effectively silenced the room.

I backed away even further. A few more steps would have had me hitting a wall.

"This cannot happen. Why did I let myself get attached?" I was talking more to myself than to anybody else. "I don't deserve to be loved. I'm a profanity monster. I'm so sorry." Each of those words brought a more tortured expression onto Edwards face. Each word was like a stake through my undead heart.

I didn't know what else to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I ran.

I leapt straight through the open window, landing a few hundred metres away and ran as fast and as far as I could. I didn't stop for anything, not when I lost a shoe, nor when my phone fell out of my pocket. I ran to the only place where I knew I could be relatively safe, as well as hidden from the eyes of Alice.

La Push.

As soon as I reached the border, two great wolves appeared from the trees around me.

"I am so sorry but I would like access to the coast. May I please be escorted there?"

They looked at each other, communicating somehow. I recognized one of them as Jacob but the other was new. He looked relatively young for a wolf and he was smiling? Can a wolf even smile?

Whilst I was following this train thought, the wolves came to a conclusion and nodded. Together we ran to a cliff where I just sat down and stared at the stars above me.

The wolves went behind a tree and phased. When they returned I decided to ask them something.

"Yesterday, there was a new vampire in this forest. Did you smell him?" The younger one nodded. "Okay, I know he was with another, did you find her scent as well?" He nodded again. Finally my most important question. "Were there any others? How many?"

Jacob opened his mouth at long last. "At least thirty, mostly newborns but several mature bloodsuckers as well."

I growled lightly at the use of the word bloodsuckers, before ignoring it and moving on. I thanked them both and asked them to leave me. The younger one, whose name turned out to be Seth, actually hugged me, which shocked me. Jacob just shook hands before they left.

Finally I was left alone with my thoughts. I ignored any thoughts of Edward as much as I could and then realised what I had to do. I had to find this small army of newborns and dispose of them as soon as possible. I then realised where the three newborns in Port Angeles came from, and the thought gave me some grim satisfaction, as I finally understood the uneasiness I had felt on that day.

I checked my weapons belt that I never took off. All that was in there was a single dagger and a few bullets but no gun. I shook my head in disgrace before standing up.

As unprepared as I was, it was time for battle.

* * *

**Hi Guys! It doesn't look like Bella's got much chance does it? Ah well, look out for one hell of a fight next chapter and hopefully a bit more Edward. Reviews make me happy. Thanks. X-Hannah-X**


End file.
